


Love & Danger

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Chloe and Nino got to keep their miraculous after the akumas started becoming more dangerous, F/F, I CAN'T WRITE ANYONE, I suck at writing, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Chloe shows up at Sabrina'a place after Mayura kidnaps her parents, she must live there into her and the rest of Team Miraculous can find her parents. But staying at Sabrina's place may awaken the Queen's true feelings about her best friend.





	Love & Danger

It was two in the morning when Sabrina heard a knock on her slide door. She couldn't make out the figure, and wondered how the figure had managed to get to her balcony.

She put her on glasses and turned her phone to put light on the figure. Her eyes widened when she saw that the figure was Chloe in her Queen Bee outfit.

She snapped out of her tiredness right away and ran to the slide door. She quickly opened it, not caring about the noise.

"Chloe!" Sabrina said. "What are you doing here? Is everything oka-"

There was a sniff that interrupted her and Sabrina's heart sank.

"Chloe, what's wrong?" Sabrina said.

Her voice broke as he spoke.

"Mommy and daddy," Chloe said. T-they have been kidnapped. M-Mayura kidnapped them and she said she'll give them back if I join her and Hawk Moth."

She paused.

"I don't know what to do..." she whispered.

Sabrina felt her eyes sting. She'd never heard or seen Chloe like this before ... and she wouldn't let her deal with that alone.

"Come in to my room and we can talk about it.," Sabrina said.


End file.
